Gameplay
Controls Store * Booster Packs * pakyu besh ang sakit ** Bronze Pack - 8,000 Credits *** Contains a random Bronze WWE Immortal and an assortment of bonus cards! ** Gear Pack - 25,000 Credits *** Contains one random GEAR CARD! GEAR will be up to 2 stars in quality. ** Silver Pack - 35,000 Credits *** Contains one random Silver WWE Immortal and an assortment of bonus cards! ** Special Gold Pack (25% Off) - 75,000 Credits *** A Gold Booster Pack for 25% OFF!! Available once a day. ** Gold Pack - 100,000 Credits *** Contains a random high-tier Gold WWE Immortal and an assortment of bonus cards. * Characters * Talent Cards * Sell Items * Purchase Immortal Credits ** Stack of Immortal Credits - 12,000 - $1.99 ** Pile of Immortal Credits (6,000 Free) - 36,000 - $4.99 ** Mount of Immortal Credits (20,000 Free) - 80,000 - $9.99 ** Sack of Immortal Credits (72,000 Free) - 192,000 - $19.99 ** Chest of Immortal Credits (200,000 Free) - 500,000 - $49.99 ** Stach of Immortal Credits (500,000 Free) - 1,000,000 - $99.99 Settings Options * Music Volume * SFX Volume * Voice Volume * Damage Text * Push Notifications Help Upgrading Signature Attacks * Increase the damage of SIGNATURE attacks with UPGRADES. Tap on a hero card and tap on a SIGNATURE attack to upgrade. You can buy UPGRADE or use UPGRADE CARDS you've found - 10K Immortal Credits for Signiture 1, 40K Immortal Credits for Signature 2, 50K Immortal Credits for Finisher. Boosting Cards to Legendary * Increase a card's health and damage by BOOSTING it. BOOSTING requires two copies of the same card. Tap on a card and tap the BOOST button. BOOSTED cards are far more powerful than basic ones! Up to "Legendaty 7" thats 8 Copies of a Single Character. Monitor Your Stamina * A card's STAMINA get drained by fighting. Stamina naturalyy recovers over time. If you don't want to wait, you can refill stamina to full with a RECHARGE. Getting More Stamina * Completing a Match may reward STAMINA RECHARGES. You can buy more Recharges on the RECHARGE SCREEN. TIP: Swamp in an alternate team while waiting for stamina to refill. Talent Cards * Having a talent card in your Collection gives bonuses to a character. A talent card works for all versions of a card, such as Deadman Undertaker or Necromancer Undertaker. Earning Credits * Replay completed battles to win extra credits. You can buy credits on the IMMORTAL CREDITS screen located on the lower right corner of the screen. (Best way is Through Bonus Battle 6 Stage 1 & 2) Challenge Mode * When a challenge appears you have until the time runs out to complete each challenge stage and get useful rewards! Complete all of the challenge stages and unlcok the featured character! If you do not Complete a Challenge you will not be able to buy that Cetrtain Character From the Store, EVER. (Until the Same Challenge Returns) Selling Cards * Click on the SELL tab in the STORE to trade extra characters, upgrade cards, and talent cards in for IMMORTAL credits. You won't be able to sell of all of the character of talent you own, just the duplicates. Player Profile * Your Online Match Profile includes your Username, Level, and Leaderboard Rank. Tapping on this area will let you customize your profile. Online Match Team * The Team you setup will be used in Online Match matches in both offensive and defensive roles. Online Match Ladders * You can select the number of opponents to face in an Online Match. The longer the ladder is, the larger your bonus will be when you complete the ladder. Should you lose the match, you will not gain the bonus. (1 Match, 3 Matches, 5 Matches) Gear Cards * GEAR improves a character's combat abilities. A character must be at least level 5 to use gear. Item Rarity * All equippable items have a rarity level ranging from 1-4 stars. The higher an item's rarity, the more powerful it will be. (There are 5 Star Gear now, but only after AGUMENTING a 4 Star Gear) Scrapping Items * SCRAPPING an item will break it down into it's componetn MATERIALS. Use MATERIALS to FORGE stronger items or to AUGMENT items. Scraping a 3 Star gear will Give you Agumentation Stones. (Purple Pieces) Forging Gear * You can forge a piece of gear to make it stronger. If you forge an item enough times, it will be eligible for AUGMENTATION. Forging requires the proper materials. Augmenting Gear * If you FORGE an item to level 10, it will be eligible for AUGMENTATION. AUGMENTING items makes them stronger and grants them an extra ability! Ally Chemistry * Allies trust each other, and fight better together. Allies grant each other a 5% bonus to HEALTH and DAMAGE. Rival Chemistry * Rivals don't trust each other, but fight hard due to competitive nature of their relationship. Rivals generate ADRENALINE for Signature Attacks more quickly (+10%), but also take more damage from enemy attacks. (-10% DEFENCE)